


Tricked

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader tolerates Dean for the sake of the hunt but hates his arrogance. They get trapped underground on a hunt and have to work together without Sam as their buffer. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah, ok thanks Bobby.”

Dean ended the call and jotted out a note to Sam to let him know where he’d be.

“Y/N!” he called out. 

“We got a job, be ready in 10!” He yelled as he headed to his room to pack.

She opened her bedroom door as Dean passed and scoffed, “Really Dean?” She snarked. 

“Couldn’t have just knocked as you walked by to tell me? Had to yell so the neighbors could hear too?” He stopped mid-step. 

“We don’t have neighbors, Y/N” he said matter-of-factly. 

She rolled her eyes, “My point…” and shut her door. 

Dean snarled in irritation, “Just be ready in 10!” and stomped to his room.

Twenty minutes later they were packed and loaded into the impala. Dean had just finished washing and gassing her up so they were all set. 

“I left a note for Sammy so he’ll know where to find us when he gets back from the supply run.” Dean stated. 

She nodded but didn’t bother looking at him. Dean rolled his eyes and sarcastically. 

“Yeah…this’ll be loads of fun.” 

Still she ignored him only offering a deep sigh as she shoved her earbuds in and scrunched down in the passenger seat. 

Sam found her about a year before while in the middle of hunting a vamps nest. She had been captured but not yet turned and he’d saved her. Dean wanted to put a bullet in her or decapitate her like you do with vamps, to be on the safe side so since then they only tolerated each other…for Sam’s sake. They did work quite well together though. Dean, being the muscle, and she, being the logic, while Sam was the brains. It took a bit of a load off Sam’s shoulders so she stuck around for him. Sam always had her back, so in return she had his.

It was about a ten hour drive from Lebanon, Kansas to the hunting ground in Chicago, Illinois…well eight with Dean’s driving ‘if they could avoid getting pulled over. A few hours into the trip she decided she’d better get some intel. 

She yanked the earbuds from her ears and said, “So…” Dean didn’t respond. 

“Gonna tell me what we’re after?” she asked him.

He feigned a shocked expression, “Me?? You’re talking to me? Sorry, I thought someone else might have been in here too.” 

She shook her head and scoffed irritably. 

“Good god, Dean. Grow up.” 

He looked at her incredulously. 

“Me grow up? You are the one who acts like I don’t exist 99% of the time. You are little miss snooty pants, not me!” he griped.

She sat up and folded her arms stubbornly, “Why did you even bring me, Dean? If you are gonna act like an ass I’d rather have stayed home.” She complained. 

“I didn’t really have a choice now did I? Sam wasn’t there and I needed back up. Believe me, sweetheart, I’d rather you’d stayed home too.” He bit out. 

“But since you asked, there is a shifter that’s terrorizing the subway tunnels in Chicago. So we have a little less than the 685 miles it takes to get there and kill this bastard. Can we at least try to work together?” he ranted.

She swallowed and sighed, “Fine. I’ve got your back but when this is over I say we try to either keep this a three hunter deal or you take Sam on your little two-man jobs.” 

He shrugged and reached for the radio volume knob as he said, “Sounds good to me.” 

He tuned up the volume to a nice subtle ear-splitting level shooting a quick glance back in her direction and smirked. He reminded her of a bratty child who throws a tantrum to get what they want and then sticks out their tongue at you. 

“Jackass…” she breathed and turned to the window to watch the world pass by.

Hours later the impala pulled up outside of a subway entrance and came to a full stop. They got out and gathered their gear before heading down into the tunnels. 

“I figured the shifter probably lives in the abandoned tunnel that they closed off a few years back.” Dean advised as he pulled out a flashlight. 

“Makes sense.” She answered her senses now on high alert.

“Lead the way.” She said softly to his back. 

She followed Dean into the tunnels and through the maze within. They walked swiftly but quietly as to not alert the monsters they were hunting. Suddenly a large figure came out from their left and took Dean by surprise. He dropped and rolled landing back on his feet with his gun aimed high, but the figure was nowhere to be seen.

“What the hell was that?” He asked her. 

Casting her eyes around the small room they were in she moved to get behind Dean again forming protection for each of their backs. 

“It was big, that’s for sure.” She said breathlessly. 

“Alright… let’s keep going.” Dean instructed. 

She nodded silently and followed him out of the room. When they reached the hallway Dean started running as he yelled out, “Shit! There it is!!” 

She tried to follow but ended up losing him in the darkness. She slowed her pace listening for any clues as to which way Dean ran. The silence was piercing and gave nothing away. 

She breathed a heavy sigh and straightened her shoulders and said, “Alright… it’s ok. I can handle this.” 

In an attempt to reassure herself she checked her weapon and her backup ammo.

She was alone for about 30 minutes before she heard Dean calling out in search for her. 

“Where are you?” He asked. She turned and headed towards the direction of his voice. 

“Dean?” She called. 

As she came into a well-lit room she found him walking through the opposite door. 

“What the fuck, man?” She said pointedly. 

“What?” He asked. 

“What about having my back? You just ran off and left me!” She yelled. 

He yelled back, “I was after the shifter!” 

She stood face to face with him, arms folded expression fuming. 

“Well?” She bit out. 

He rolled his shoulders irritably, “Well what!?” He shot back. 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him again, “Did you kill it?” She gritted out. 

Dean smiled and let out a cocky chuckle, “Of course I did, sweetheart.” 

He reached up and pushed a loose lock of hair from her eyes.

“You know, you’re down right adorable when you’re trying to be pissy.” His voice deep and filled with gravel. 

She looked at him with confusion. “Uh… Dean?” 

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and moved in just a breath away from her.

“Let’s get out of here, ya?” She backed off and grabbed her pack. 

“Yeah it’s time to go. I think you’ve lost your damn mind.” 

They headed back to the entrance, neither of them speaking a word. As they approached she noticed the heavy steel door had been closed. 

“Hey! Did you shut the door?” She asked Dean as she ran to try and force it open. 

He just stood behind her without even attempting to help. 

“Nope.” Was all he gave her.

“Fuck! We’re trapped.” Her voice dropped with fear. 

She pulled out her cell phone to call Sam, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” She screamed in anger.

“No bars! Do you have a signal?” She asked. 

He was completely calm as he pulled his phone from his pocket, “No signal. I guess we wait.” 

He shrugged and took a seat propping his back up against the cold concrete wall. 

“Come sit and keep me company,” he said with a very Dean-like smirk. 

She stopped mid-pace and looked at him, she was slightly puzzled. He wasn’t acting very Dean-like. 

“Why? You never want me to ‘keep you company’ any other time.” She stated, her expression dead panned and untrusting.

He leaned his head back against the wall, “Well…” he grunted as he pulled his knees up, “I figure we got a long time before Sam starts to worry enough to come looking…and you are the only other person there is to talk to so…” he let his sentence fall to silence unfinished. 

She huffed in defeat. “Are you sure you got the shifter?” she asked as she made her way over to sit across from him to hold up the other wall. 

He shook his head and cast his eyes down, “I got him.”

They sat in silence for some time before either of them found anything to talk about. 

“I really hope Sam comes soon.” She said quietly finally breaking the silence. 

Dean grunted and stood up walking over to her and holding out his hand. 

“Well…I don’t think it’s been a long enough time for him to raise the red flag, plus he’s got a 685 mile drive before even getting close to our location.” 

She glanced up and grimaced at the details he’d given her. He stood there in front of her hand still outstretched waiting for her to take it. 

“What?” she queried. 

He just jerked his head in a direction motion for her to follow.

“I don’t think we should go too far from the entrance.” She advised.

“Like I said Y/N, it’s gonna be a while.” 

He still didn’t back down so she finally reached up and took the offered hand. He pulled her up and jerked on her arm bringing her body flush with his. His breathing hitched as he looked down at her and his jaw twitched as if he was….wanting. She quickly stepped back making him chuckle deviously. 

“What is it with you, Dean?” she asked him again.

He just shrugged and pulled her along behind him as he headed for a darker part of the cavernous tunnel.

\----

Meanwhile, Sam was just arriving back from his supply run.

“Dean!” 

His voice boomed through the empty bunker. He was met with silence. 

“Y/N!” he called out. 

Again, no answer. He looked around and noticed that Dean’s phone wasn’t in its usual spot on the table there was no coffee mug with cold stale coffee sitting around. He stood there for a moment taking in the silence before he saw the note Dean had left.

>>>  
Sammy  
Bobby called with a shifter job while you were on your run. Y/N and I are headed to Chicago to take it down. If you don’t hear from us by tomorrow come looking in the subway tunnels, we might need your help…and bring food!  
Dean  
Ps. Don’t forget the pie!!  
<<<

Sam laughed softly at the note. 

“Do I ever forget the pie, Dean?” He whispered to himself. 

Sam busied himself with a lore book he’d really been wanting to read, figuring he’d check on them in the morning if he didn’t hear anything throughout the night. The next morning came and went without a word from his brother or his friend. He tried calling them both several times without any response. Sam started to worry. He packed a duffel, loaded up one of the cars that were sitting in the bunker’s garage, and headed out to find them. Yet, it would still be at least another 8 hours before he’d even get close. Anything could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed and she found herself trying to distance herself from Dean even though she was trapped underground with the man. He stayed close, closer than she liked most of the time. Anytime she would get up to stretch her limbs and walk the tunnel he was right on her heels. It wasn’t like him and it started to concern her. She thought she was giving off signs to give her some space by scoffing loudly when he would follow too close or stop and glare at him when he would get up even to follow her to use the bathroom…which was no thrill in the tunnel.

As the minutes ticked by he seemed to become more…enamored with her. Sitting too close, making excuses to touch her, or accidently brush her hand or arm as he walked too close. It was getting on her nerves but she tried hard to remain calm and deal with the situation as pleasantly as she could. It’s not like she could really get away from him down there anyway. But how much more of this she could put up with she just wasn’t sure. She didn’t understand what had gotten into Dean, but she was about to find out.

She got up for like the thousandth time to walk the dark tunnel in need of something to do. Just as he’d been doing, Dean was up and behind her immediately following so close if he took a deep breath their bodies would touch. She stopped abruptly which made him bump into her and she spun to face him. 

“What the hell Dean?!” she yelled as she threw up her hands. 

He just cocked his head as if he didn’t understand what she meant. 

“Back OFF!” she threatened. He just smirked and shot her a wink.

“Come on, sweetheart. We have hours left in here. Let’s… make it interesting.” He coaxed her in a deep velvety voice as he brought his hand up to caress her neck. 

She started to back away and again he followed. He backed her up into a cold cement wall where the dim light of the tunnels didn’t quite reach. A single streak of light illuminated the lower half of his face, bringing out the strong line of his full kissable lips. 

“Why the change, Dean?” She asked carefully. 

He leaned in breathing hot down her neck and answered in a whisper, “I don’t know what you mean, Y/N. I’ve always liked you. It’s you that has kept me at arm’s length.”

His lips crashed into her and at first hers were hard and reluctant but he persisted. He put the weight of his hard body against hers and shoved his fingers in her hair. His tongue swiped against her lower lip once, twice…enticing her to open to him. With a sigh of utter defeat her mouth opened and her arms flew up and around his shoulders pulling at him frantically. Immediately he pushed his tongue against hers, the kiss growing deep and unhurried. He ground his hips against her pelvis allowing her to feel how hard she was making him.

He pulled back panting hard and laid his forehead against hers. Dean kept his eyes closed as he fought to catch his breath. 

“I knew it.” He said cockily and flashed his thousand watt smile at her. 

She rolled her eyes and pulled him back down into another round of tongue wrestling. Without ceasing the make-out session, he turned them and walked her over to the opposite side of the room where their gear lay forgotten. Dean lowered them slowly and regretfully pulled away to prepare a more comfortable spot for them.  
After making a haphazard makeshift cot Dean turned and stared right through her. His eyes burned her skin as they roamed her body. 

He stood menacingly and seemed to freeze for a moment before seemingly coming back to himself and swaggering over towards her. 

She frowned at him, “You ok?” she asked cautiously. 

He didn’t respond. He came to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Dean growled low and licked a line from her earlobe down to her collar. His hands came up and encircled both of her breasts squeezing slightly before gently messaging them as he continued to lay hot wet kisses around her throat.  
He pulled back to lift her shirt off over her head leaving her in a black lace bra and her jeans and boots. He hummed in appreciation before removing the bra too. 

“God, Y/N. You have beautiful breasts.” He ground out as his hands found them once again, fingers pinching her hard sensitive nipples. 

Her back bowed pushing her tits up and into the palm of his hands. He hummed again, thrusting his hard jean covered shaft into her lower back. 

“Feel that sweetheart?” He growled. 

She nodded in answer. 

“You did that. I need you to fix it.”

She turned and kissed him aggressively before falling to her knees and unbuckling his belt. He watched as her deft fingers released him from the confines of his jeans. He watched as she took his hard cock into her hands with confidence. Dean watch as her full kiss swollen lips opened to take him into her hot waiting mouth, but as her tongue came out to wrap around the bulbous tip of his cock he threw his head back and opened his own mouth in a silent scream of pleasure.

“Oh my god…….That’s so fucking good.” He groaned.

His hips started to pump involuntarily and without a thought Dean reached out and threaded his hand into her hair to grab the back of her head. He held her still as he fucked into her mouth. Long drawn out stroke after long drawn out stroke brought him to the edge and made his knees start to quiver. A deep rumble came bubbling out from his chest as pulled out of her mouth with a loud wet plop. 

“If you keep that up I won’t last that much longer, sweetheart…and I need to feel that tight little pussy clutching at my dick as I fuck you hard and fast.”

She whimpered at his words and fell back to release herself from the tight restricting clothes she had left. Dean followed her down and practically ripped off her clothes needing to be inside her. He slid down to pull her pant legs down and off freeing her of any confines. He lifted her up wrapping her legs around his shoulders which put her practically sitting on them. His face was positioned between her legs invitingly. He delved between her thighs and going directly for gold. 

He bypassed her clit and drove his tongue directly into her entrance as deep as he could. Her hips bucked pushing herself into his face even more. His nose hit her hard little bud making her jerk.  
He smiled at her reaction with his tongue still buried deep in her heat. Dean quickly started fucking her with his mouth as he reached up and placed a thumb on her clit rubbing torturously. His hum of appreciation vibrated through her right up into the pit of her stomach urging that warm orgasmic coil to tighten.

“Fuck my tongue.” He mumbled into her wanting her to move with him. 

She cried out as she started to grind her cunt onto his face forcing his tongue deeper than either of them thought it could go. Dean grew harder as he tasted her slick. His movements grew more urgent as the minutes ticked by hearing her loud passionate cries of his name. He felt her start to clinch around his tongue eliciting a growl from him just when he felt her come into his mouth, her slick dripping from his chin onto his hard waiting cock. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” He hissed. 

“Ugh…shit…oh shit…stop Dean…fuck!” She tried to climb off of him only to have Dean’s biceps tighten around her legs holding her dripping wet core to his face. 

He pulled away smiling, “I’ve only just gotten started, sweetheart. You aren’t going anywhere.”

She fell back breathing heavily.

“I can’t breathe, Dean.” She told him. 

He layer her down and crawled over her, placing his weight on top of her naked body, but holding himself slightly as to not crush her.

“Fine…breathe,” he said huskily and began to lay kisses on her sweat covered chest paying special attention to her hardened nipples. 

After a few moments he lifted up notching himself at her folds. He moved his hips slightly allowing his cock to slide between her wet folds gathering slick. The head of his dick brushed her clit making her moan and wiggle underneath him.

“Want me to fuck you. Y/N?” he asked pistoning his hips again and again, teasing her before taking what he wanted.

She didn’t respond so he asked her again. 

“Say it, sweetheart. Tell me to fuck you.” 

She bucked her hips up causing his cock to slip inside her tight hole. They both gasped in pleasant surprise. 

“Fuck! Shit Baby, now that’s taking what you want!” He grunted with a smile while thrusting himself deep into that heat. 

He held her arms over her head as he pumped his cock into her hard and fast. 

“Dean….fuck….don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop…” she chanted in his ear. 

He pushed his upper body up to hover over her thus changing the angle as he fucked her slick coated cunt.

“Fuck I’m gonna come!” he cried out. 

His thrusts became short and deep before stuttering and finally with one last shove he engulfed himself in her, releasing spurt after spurt of hot sticky come coating her walls with his seed. 

“Fuck me that was….shit... fuck!” he panted, hips still barely gyrating. He held himself within her until he grew soft and rolled from on top of her to lay on the cool concrete floor.

“I fucking needed that.” He snarled. 

She laughed deliriously and rolled to lay next to his side throwing an arm over his torso. They fell asleep shortly after their romp. She woke hours later with Dean nowhere in sight. She quickly gathered her clothing and a flashlight before setting off to find him. 

“Dean!” she called out to him. 

She was only met with silence. Her feet moved faster taking her from room to room in search of her hunting partner…and lover, apparently. She smiled at the memory only to shake herself back into the present. 

“Focus, Y/N.” she whispered to herself. 

“Dean!” she called again. 

As she passed a small grated opening and stopped abruptly. 

“Dean?” he yelled. 

“In here!” came a muffled reply. 

She looked around trying to find another way into the chamber he was in.

“How the hell?” she asked, more to herself.

“I don’t know…just…I can’t get free.” 

Again, the reply was muffled. 

“Free?” She whispered. 

Wearing a confused look she continued to search for another entry. A few turns through the maze later, and she walked right into what appeared to be a utility room. Dean was hanging beneath a large pipe with his arms tied above his head and dried blood that looked to have been seeping from a small cut on his temple.

“What the hell, man?” She asked as she proceeded to free his arms.

“Where have you been?” He asked accusingly. 

She stopped in mid cut.

“What the fuck do you mean? I was where you left me last night.” 

She stated matter of factly and continued to cut his bindings. 

“I didn’t leave you anywhere, Y/N. What the hell is going on?” 

She finished setting him free and as she processed this new situation she froze…skin went cold with dread. 

“Dean…” she asked slowly. 

“What?” 

She took a deep breath before asking, “Did you kill the shifter?” 

He threw up his arms, “Did I kill the….NO! I’ve been tied up here all damn night! How was I supposed to kill the damn thing?”

She immediately vomited at the thought of having done the things she did with that…thing. Dean walked over and held her hair back from her face, 

“Okay Y/N. You gotta tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.” 

As soon as she could breathe around bouts of throwing up anything left in her stomach she embarrassingly relayed the events of the night to Dean. 

“I-I thought it was you…I…I should have fucking known! I can’t believe….How could I think that you actually…” She began to dry heave again. 

He pulled her close offering comfort. 

“Hey…this isn’t your fault. Shifters…they’re crafty bitches…and …well you weren’t wrong to think I’d…you know.”

She cast her eyes on him with a furrowed brow, “Really? You…really?” she asked in sheer surprise.

She offered a kind smile, “Really…me. Yeah.” 

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and said, “Whatever happens, I’m here to help. But right now…let’s kill that son of a bitch.”


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks passed since that night in the tunnels. Everything went back to normal, as normal as it could be with her knowing she slept with a monster. At first she didn’t sleep for days. Then when she started allowing herself to fall asleep she had nightmares every night. Dean all but moved her into his room to help chase the dreams away. It would have been easier had the shifter not used his form to deceive her. 

It took some time to trust Dean again. She knew it couldn’t be the shifter, not here in the bunker, but her mind wouldn’t relent in its constant reminder of that night, which had her flinching at the slightest touch or glance from Dean. After several weeks Dean finally got her to talk about what happened. She opened up to him and he fell to his knees in front of her vowing to protect her no matter what. 

He came clean about how he felt, and understood that it would take time for her to heal and allow him intimately close. He promised to never push himself on her and to give her the time she needed. Sam was, as he always was, making himself available to her whenever she needed a shoulder or an ear. She leaned mostly on him during those weeks, and he gave her the comfort she needed. 

She’d been doing fine, until last week when she woke up sick. She felt nauseous and weak all day. She refused to eat and spent half the day in bed. Finally Sam convinced her to see a doctor. She got a call from the doctor the next day and collapsed with a deathgrip on the phone. 

“Y/N!” Dean yelled as he came running over. 

He knelt by her side trying to get her to focus on him but she was gone, her eyes seeing right through him. 

“Hello?” He pried the phone from her hand. 

“Is she ok?” The doctor asked. 

“I-I don’t know. She’s… in shock. What the hell did you tell her!?” 

The doctor cleared his throat, “Sir, I cannot release her infor…” 

Dean’s voice become low, dangerous, “Tell me. Now.” 

Once again the doctor cleared his throat, “She-She’s pregnant, sir.” 

Dean ended the call and pocketed her phone. He would process that information later, right then he had to get her back into reality. 

“Y/N… sweetheart, everything is gonna be ok. Jus- I just need you to look at me and really hear me.”

He waited a moment with no response. 

“Sammy!” He called out for help. 

Sam came running at the panicked tone of Dean’s voice. When he rounded the corner his heart stopped at the sight of her unconscious form on the cold concrete floor. 

“What the hell happened?” Sam asked as he rushed to their sides. 

The brothers lifted her together and carried her into her room placing her on the bed gently.

Finally, Dean spoke, “She’s…shit! Sammy that….thing knocked her up!” he exclaimed in a whisper. 

The color drained from Sam’s face as he processed the information. He swallowed thickly, his face scrunching in distaste at what he was about to say. 

“Dean…” he looked away not wanting to proceed, but he knew he had no choice. 

“W-we have to kill them.” Dean’s head whipped around to start at his brother in shock. 

“What?! NO!”

They step out of the room to continue their argument. 

“We protect her, Sam! We DO NOT kill her!” Dean ground out, irritated that Sam came up with the very idea of hurting her. 

“Dean, you of all people should know the best move here is a clean cut. Don’t even let the thing be born! You have always seen things this way. Why the change? Why now?” 

Dean paced the room trying to sort through the shit pile they’ve stepped in. 

“I-I can’t Sam.” He stammered. 

Sam huffed, “Fine Dean, I’ll do it.” 

Dean shook his head adamantly. He came to stand in front of his brother and slowly brought his eyes up to meet Sam’s. Dean dragged in a deep breath and puffed out his chest. 

“No.” 

Sam wrinkled his brow, “Then you are going to?” He asked.

Dean shook his head again. His gaze became hard, and his jaw ticked. 

“No, Sammy. I mean it ain’t happening. You go near her to harm a hair on her head…” he didn’t finish but Sam didn’t need him to. 

“Dean…” he began, but Dean brought up a hand and cut him off. 

“Not a chance Sam. We protect her and that CHILD. No discussion. That’s it.” Dean laid down the law and stalked back into her room to keep watch. 

————

Months later the brothers were still on the outs. Sam was determined he was right and that she and her baby needed to die. Dean, on the other hand, had turned into a male form of a mother hen. He waited on her every whim. Brought her breakfast in bed and even tried to bathe her a couple of times. She politely turned him down but the offer was made and Sam thought it was getting ridiculous.

Sam had distanced himself from her, and she felt that distance. He wasn’t hateful or mean, just cold and absent. He spent his time in the library or making research runs or supply runs in order to stay away. She missed her friend, but she wasn’t blind or dumb. She knew what he was doing…and what he was planning. She was afraid. Not for herself, but for her child. No matter what it came out to be, it was still a part of her and it was still a baby. So she clung to Dean and let him become a blanket of protection.

The bigger her belly grew, the thicker the tension within the bunker until the last month arrived. The dam finally broke and the brothers had an all-out brawl resulting in a few broken ribs, bloody noses, a couple of black eyes and a bottle of whiskey in the end. As they sat bandaging themselves and passing the near empty bottle, Dean finally confessed. 

“Sammy…I love her.” 

Sam froze and his eyes shot to Dean’s. Obviously seeing whatever it was he was searching for behind the pleading eyes of his older brother, Sam gave a sharp nod and on a deep inhale he said, “Alright then, we protect them with our lives.”

Dean offered a nod and a smile in appreciation to his younger brother’s understanding and reached out to grab him up in a brotherly hug.

“Thanks Sammy. I can’t do this without you.”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah…you can.” 

Dean cocked his head and blinked slowly, “Yeah…but I don’t want to.” He admitted. 

“Y/N!” Dean called out. 

She came around the corner from the kitchen and waddled over to help Sam finish stitching a rather nasty gash on his cheek. She shook her head at in disappointment at their behavior. 

“Brother’s don’t do this to each other, guys.” She said softly, taking the needle from Sam’s shaking hand and turning him to face her. 

He briefly looked up at her and smiled, “Yeah, they do sometimes.” 

She smiled sweetly, “I’m not worth a rift between you.”

The brothers spoke in unison, “Yes, you are.” 

They glanced at each other and smirked before looking back at her. She smiled shyly and turned her attention back to stitching Sam up.

“I-I’m sorry, Y/N.” Sam whispered up to her. 

She laid her free hand on his uninjured cheek and smiled down at him, “It’s okay, Sam. I understand and I would have done the same.” 

The subject was dropped then. It was time to reevaluate their situation now that the brothers were once again a united front.

“We can’t take her to a normal hospital, Sam. We’ll have to help her ourselves.” Dean stated. 

Sam blanched but nodded. “Uh…Dean?” 

His breathing sped up a little. 

“Yeah Sammy, I know. I haven’t either, but I guess on that day we become doctors too.” Dean responded to Sam’s unspoken words. 

They finished the bottle while she finished Sam’s stitches and then went to work on plan after plan of constant protection for the impending shifter baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Four years later…

“Finish your bacon, kid.” Dean gently ordered the toddler.

“No bacon…” the kid said.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up so quick they could have flown right off his face.

“Now you listen to me, Arlo, no self-respecting man EVER turns down bacon. Eat.” Dean said as he pointed to the plate.

Arlo smiled up at him before reaching out to snatch the bacon from the plate and stuff the entire piece in his mouth. Dean copied him and they chewed together, as Dean smiled down at the little tyke with pride. After breakfast, Arlo ran off to find his uncle Sammy, leaving Dean to clean the kitchen alone.

He turned on the classic rock station and danced as he removed any evidence of breakfast from the table, piling the dishes in the sink. A throat cleared, causing Dean’s head to whip around in embarrassment, having been caught shaking his money maker at the sink. The color drained from his face and he immediately covered up his actions with what Arlo called his grumpy face. His brow furrowed and his eyes darkened as his lips pursed in faux distaste.

“You could make some damn noise when you approach someone, Y/N.” Dean complained.

She laughed, “You know, this has to be one of my most favorite out of all the times I’ve caught you doing something cute.”

He faked offense, “Cute?! I am NOT cute. I’m a hunter, Y/N, hunters are not cute.”

She bit her lip and walked up behind him as he turned to continue washing the dishes. Wrapping her arms around his waist she pulled herself flush against his back and rested her head lovingly on his shoulder. In response, Dean leaned back into her and signed with content.

“You ARE cute…at least to me.” She whispered and placed a soft kiss to his scruffy cheek.

Dean chuckled and she pulled away to reach for a glass in the cupboard. He turned quickly and gathered her back into his arms and crushing his lips into hers.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he mumbled rhetorically between kisses, not really needing, or expecting, an answer.

Arlo chose that moment to come running in with excitement. They separated quickly, sighing at the common intrusion. They were used to it by now.

“Mommy! Dean! So…get this...,” he started, using his Uncle Sammy’s favorite line.

They looked at each other and laughed. 

“It amazes me…what this child picks up.” She said, shaking her head. 

Dean knelt and nudged the kid lightly on the chest with is knuckles, “What’s up, buddy?”

“We found sumtin’.” 

“You found something? What did you find?”

“I dunno, but there’s a lot o’ books and Sammy says we found sumtin’.”

“Well, tell Uncle Sammy we will be there in a few minutes.”

“Uncle Sammy said you gotta come. He said it’s ‘portant.”

“Alright, come on, Y/N.”

Dean stood and let Arlo take his hand to lead him out of the kitchen. As they walked, Dean reached back taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. Arlo led them to the library where Sam had almost buried himself in piles of books. 

He looked up as Dean came closer, “Oh, hey, there you guys are! So get this…,” They laughed before he could finish, earning them a confused look from Sam. 

“Go on, Sammy.” Dean waved him on.

“Alright…I found this spell, it’s a locator spell and with just a little blood...um,” Sam’s eyes shot to Arlo, who was completely clueless to the situation, before he continued, choosing his words carefully.

“With just a drop of shared DNA we could locate the…thing….and take it out.” 

Dean nodded and looked at Arlo, “The decision is yours, babe. Are you ok with…what we would be doing?”

“I-I know it needs to be…handled, but…”

“Hey, if you are uncomfortable with the means in which we have to…”

“No! No…as long as it’s just a drop or two. I don’t want to hurt him…he’s…he’s my baby.”

Sam heaved a heavy sigh, “I know, Y/N. You know that we both care for him too…very much. That’s why I’ve been nose deep in these books. We have to protect him, and not just from our kind.” 

They all agreed on that for sure. 

“Arlo…come to mom please.” Arlo happily complied, walking over to stand between her bent knees and placing his little hands on her lap.

“What is it, momma?” he asked.

“Baby…,” she didn’t know what to say. How do you tell a four year old that you need his blood? Dean interjected.

“Hey buddy…listen, you know what your Uncle Sammy and I do right?” he asked softly.

Arlo nodded. “You keep the monsters away.”

Dean smirked. “That’s right buddy. Now, we need your help this time. Do you want to help us?” He asked. Again, Arlo nodded.

“Well, to help we need something from you. We need a drop of your blood. It might sting a bit, but I promise you it won’t really hurt and it’ll be over in a few seconds.” Dean told him.

Arlo was quiet for a moment, staring down at his feet. 

“Okay. I wanna help.” 

When his eyes found Dean’s again, Dean’s chest swelled with pride. The bravery he saw there was amazing for such a young child. 

He held up his hand, “High five buddy!” Arlo slapped his hand and smiled brightly.

*****

Days after the spell was cast…

 

Sam and Dean were all packed up and ready to go hunt their prey. The tension in the bunker was heightened and the boys were antsy. Dean had woken up in the middle of the night two nights in a row, reaching for a tumbler of whiskey and the silence of the war room. His fear was getting the best of him. He would never be scared of a shifter, but if something happened to Arlo…  
He heard her bare feet padding down the hallway in search of him. 

“I’m in here, sweetheart.” He quietly called out.

“Drinking…nonetheless.” She huffed.

“Sorry…,” he said gruffly, pushing the glass away.

“No, don’t be. You have a lot on your mind and I can tell this whole thing is weighing heavy on you. Here…” she handed him the tumbler. 

“Drink.”

Dean shot her a sad smile before accepting the glass. 

“Thanks.”

She sat gently in his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Dean, please just be careful. Arlo needs you…I need you.” She pleaded. 

Dean only nodded and held her tight. 

“He knows YOU as his father. This…thing is nothing to him. Just kill it and come home to us.”

Dean sighed heavily, “Why hasn’t he shifted, Y/N? I mean, he’s four. The last shifter baby I came across shifted when he was only months old.” 

She didn’t have an answer. 

“What if….” Dean stopped mid-sentence and shook his head, “Nah…never mind.” 

She leaned back to get a better look at him. 

“No, don’t do that. Tell me what you are thinking.”

He placed his glass on the table and looked up into her gaze. 

“What if he didn’t get that part of it? What if he’s actually a normal kid and we are just…scared for no reason?” 

Right then Sam came stumbling sleepily into the room.

“Hey guys…what are you doing up?” he said on a yawn. 

He rubbed his eyes and carded his fingers through his sleep mussed hair to remove it from his face.

“Can’t sleep.” Dean answered.

Sam nodded, “Yeah…”

He came and sat at the table across from them. 

“Worried about the hunt?” he asked. 

Dean shook his head.

“Nah. I have no doubt we'll both come back from this hunt.” 

Dean assured his brother, but Sam saw his eyes shift quickly to hers.

“What? What is it? Arlo ok?” Sam started to panic.

“Arlo’s fine, Sam. Dean was just…well…actually Dean had kind of an interesting thought.”

“Yeah? What’s that? Sam was intrigued.

“What if Arlo isn’t a shifter?” Dean asked.

Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Dean irritably repeated himself, “What if Arlo isn’t a shifter? What if he didn’t get that part of the DNA? Sam…he’s never shifter before.” 

Sam sat quietly, pondering the information Dean had pointed out.

“I hate to say this but, if he does have the DNA for it we need to know now…not later.” Sam said on a whisper.

They all agreed and returned to their respective bedrooms. When breakfast came around Arlo did most of the talking, but once the table was clear Sam and Dean decided it was time to figure things out.

“Hey, Arlo, can we ask you a question, buddy?” Sam asked.

Arlo smiled up at him fondly, “O’course, Uncle Sammy.”

Sam pulled up his chair and sat across from Arlo.

“Arlo….has anything…strange ever happened when you were alone?” 

Arlo looked confused so Sam tried again.

“Uh….have you ever….changed, um, more than just your clothes?” Sam stammered out, unsure of how to make Arlo understand. 

Again, Arlo gave Sam a look of confusion.

Sam sighed in defeat and Dean took over.

“Buddy, I think what Sam is trying to ask is…Have you ever tried to be someone else?”

Arlo looked back and forth between the two brothers and frowned. 

“I don’t…uh….” Finally his mother stepped in.

“Good grief guys! Don’t make this more difficult than it is.” 

She turned to Arlo, “Baby…do you remember that monster I told you about? You know, the one that….changes what it looks like?”

“Oh! Yeah, momma, I remember!” he answered excitedly.

“Have you ever done anything like that?” Dean asked.

Arlo shook his head. “Nu-uh.” 

They all collectively exhaled breathes they didn’t realize they were holding. 

“Ok, bud, go play for a while.” Sam told him. 

Arlo took off at full speed to his room making the guys chuckle. 

“That’s a relief,” Dean stated, “But…how?” he finished. 

They all shook their heads in quandary. 

“I’ll get on it as soon as we get back from the hunt.” Sam offered. 

Dean gave his brother a quick nod. 

“Y/N, are you sure you will be ok?” Dean asked, turning to place his hand on the nape of her neck. 

She smiled, “Of course we will. Just hurry back ok?” 

He kissed her tenderly, turned to grab his gear and headed out to Baby to hit the road.

***********

The hunt started out easy, the Winchesters after a monster was normal but things took a strange twist when they became the hunted. They couldn’t go home, they’d lead the shifter right to Arlo, so they had to keep going further away and deeper into the wilderness. The brothers ended up stuck in a loop. Everyday was the same except it was either hunt or be hunted. Some days they were the hunter, some days they were the prey. 

The shifter was smart, he alone became their match. This lasted for months and the boys were unable to call home. Dean thought of nothing but how to end the game and get back to Y/N and Arlo. He thought about her thinking he was dead, she had to by now. His heart died a little more as each day passed knowing that she and Arlo must feel so alone now. Sam tried his best to stay positive and hopeful, but even he couldn’t keep it up forever. Neither brother saw a light at the end of this dark bloody tunnel.

Until one particularly cold and foggy morning, Dean was startled awake by a rustling outside of the makeshift shelter the brothers were holed up in. He nudged Sam, who was already awake and reaching for his blade. Dean palmed his knife as they moved silently towards the door. 

The rustling noise came again just outside the door. The brothers had a silent conversation with a single look deciding to end the dangerous game right then and there. Dean took his stance, his muscles taut and ready for action. Having Sam at his back gave Dean comfort, letting him know he could keep moving forward without having to worry about anything sneaking up on them, and he used that to his advantage. 

He kicked at the door hard enough to bust through it and into the shifter who was snooping around the shelter. He moved fast, but Dean was faster. His silver blade sank deep into the heart of the bastard who turned his life upside down for the past few months. Dean watched at the light went out of the monsters eyes and as soon as the red haze receded from his vision he was running full speed toward Baby with Sam close on this heels. They reached the car in under 20 minutes and headed for the nearest motel. 

Once there, Dean didn’t hesitate to call home. The phone rang one, two…. 

“I’m gonna check us in.” Sam informed him. 

Dean nodded, still listening to the ringing on the other end of the line. Five, six… right when he was about to hang up he heard it. The most beautiful voice in the world touched his ears and opened the floodgates. With tears pouring from his eyes, Dean cleared his throat and croaked out, 

“Y/N… baby.” He heard her scream.

“Baby… I promise it’s really me. The bastard shifter is dead.” 

Her breathing came heavy over the receiver, “Dean? Oh my god…. I… I thought you were dead. Dean, where are you?? Are you okay? What happened?” 

He took a deep breath before answering, “Hey, hey… I’m… I’m ok, and Sammy is ok too. We just checked into a motel for a quick shower and then we are heading back to the Bunker. I’ll explain everything when we get there. We should be less than 14 hours away.” 

They spoke briefly for another few minutes before Dean ended the call to crawl into a hot shower. They didn’t waste any time getting cleaned up and back on the road. Both of them wanted to get home, but Dean didn’t just race to the Bunker-- he was racing towards his heart, his happiness, his whole world.


End file.
